


Black Widow

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Language, Oral Sex, Smut, female smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: Words: 1,895Warnings: Oral sex, FemxFem sex. Language. Smut.Pairing: Natasha x Fem!Reader.Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1,895
> 
> Warnings: Oral sex, FemxFem sex. Language. Smut. 
> 
> Pairing: Natasha x Fem!Reader.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com

You groaned as your back hit the mat, the air leaving your lungs. Natasha grinned and stood up, helping you to get on your feet. Bucky snorted as he saw you failing on your attempt of winning Natasha.

“Doll, accept it. You can’t beat her”

“That’s what you say” You gritted your teeth and walked to pick your belongings up. Natasha was drinking and winked at you.

“I’m the Black Widow, honey. You should listen to Bucky”

You rolled your eyes and cleaned the sweat with your towel, leaving the gym, hearing Bucky’s grunts as he started training with Steve. 

It had started as a joke. You were the newest member of the Avengers and everybody was talking about your abilities as an spy. Natasha had raised her ginger eyebrow, saying that couldn’t be possible. It was during a mission when she observed the way you moved and how you could pin a man with a single hand. 

So Tony started the joke. He said that there would be a new Black Widow in the house, claiming you were better than her. And Natasha didn’t like that. And she showed you during your training sessions, beating your ass.

Your egos started to increase and you knew you wouldn’t stop it. You both always sparred together, trying to make the other to admit the truth. But none of you did and that ended in aching bodies with bruises.

What the rest of the team found amusing was your relationship. Your hate was only related to the training sessions. After that, you were incredibly good friends. You had girls’ night at least once a week with Wanda if you weren’t in missions. Bucky would point out that both of you would be actually flirting.

You didn’t deny that. You were bisexual and you felt a slight attraction to Bucky before you had met Natasha. You liked her. Of course, who wouldn’t like that woman? She was strong, powerful, intelligent and incredibly sexy. 

But you didn’t know how she felt. So you decided to keep it as an innocent flirt that Natasha followed. 

You thought it was better that way. 

* * *

“C’mon, Y/N. We’ll be late” 

“Okay, relax, relax, okay?”

You came out your bathroom putting your heels on and Wanda clapped, ready to leave and going downstairs, where there was a party to celebrate Thor’s birthday. You looked at yourself in the mirror and pouted, placing your dress in the right places, noticing Natasha’s gaze on you. Her green eyes were dark and she was biting her lip. She hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulder, sending shivers down your whole body.

“Are you getting ready for Barnes?” You shrugged and smiled in a mysterious way, kissing her in the cheek. Wanda huffed.

“Girls, let’s go! I don’t want to be the third wheel”

You smiled and followed the two of them downstairs, the music echoing inside the living room where people was dancing and drinking. Wanda disappeared to find Vision and you walked towards the bar where Bucky, Sam and Steve were chatting about what the two supersoldiers had missed. 

“Hey guys!” You said asking for a cocktail. Bucky grinned and kissed your hand. 

“Damn, Doll. You’re stunning. It’s a shame you don’t like me anymore”

“Sorry Buck” You answered sipping your drink as you waved to Bruce and Tony. 

“Well, by the way she’s looking at you, you should attack, girl” Sam said grinning and pointing somewhere with his chin. You followed his gaze only to find Natasha’s gaze fixed on your figure. You winked at her and turned to the bar.

“I prefer playing a little bit”

“She’s the Black Widow. She’ll have you inside her web”

“Who says I’m not the one who’s having her in mine?” You chuckled at Bucky’s expression and he shook his head with a smirk on his lips. You extended your hand at him and he frowned. “Care to dance, Barnes?”

“My pleasure, Ma’am” He said kissing the back of your hand again and leading you to the dance floor. The music was drumming in and you got swept in it. You felt Bucky’s hands on your waist as you moved it, following the rhythm. He leant against you and whispered. “She can’t stop looking at you”

You turned your head to find Natasha staring at you. Her plump lips were closed in a thin line. You winked at her and licked your lips with the tip of your tongue, making her to bit hers. You grinned and turned to Bucky who was smiling and shaking his head again. 

When you turned to look, Natasha had gone.

* * *

You yawned and stretched your body as you walked towards the gym. It was near 6 am and you were sure nobody in his right mind would be training that early. 

Or maybe you were wrong.

You heard the grunts coming from the room and opened the doors, finding a blushed Natasha kicking the punching bag. She was wearing a tank top and shorts and her red hair in a messy bun. 

“Oh, sorry Nat” You said, grabbing the handle of your bag and watching as she turned to observe you. She placed a lock of her ginger hair behind her ear. “I didn’t want to bother you”

“It’s fine. Stay if you want” She said as she kept hitting the punching bag. You made a grimace of pain at the force of her punches and decided you didn’t want to train with her. 

You left your belongings on the bench and started to do your stretching exercises, feeling the aching muscles groaning in pain. You were still recovering from a mission and your body wasn’t prepared yet. You bent to touch the tip of your feet with your fingers. You looked at Nat out of the corner of your eye, noticing she was staring at you.

More precisely, at your ass.

Your lips curved into a smirk and you moved your hips as if you were working on a specially tough zone. Natasha had stopped kicking and had her hands on the waist. 

“See something you like?”

“Maybe, darling” She purred walking towards you. Her long fingers grazed your bent back and you shivered, biting your lip. Nat chuckled and grabbed your waist, making you to stand up. Her hand travelled to your hair and pulled it, forcing you to look at her. “I saw you last night, moving that ass of your against Bucky”

“I was looking for the affection I didn’t have” You muttered and Natasha laughed, biting your neck. You gasped and rocked your hips against hers. She chuckled in your ear and her right hand travelled down your tank top, touching the soft skin. You bit your lips and she turned you, crushing her lips against yours. You both moaned and you closed your eyes, cupping Natasha’s face. 

Her hands grabbed your ass and spanked it, making you to jolt and smirk at the kiss. You took her tank top and took it off, breaking the kiss only to breathe. Her teeth grabbed you bottom lip and you whimpered. Yours was on the floor seconds later and Natasha moved away.

“Naked. Now”

You obeyed and stripped yourself, standing completely naked and she sighed, raising her hand to touch your erected nipples, grazing them with her thumbs, pinching them. You moaned and Natasha smirked.

“On your knees”

You fell and saw as she stripped herself. You swallowed hard as you saw her completely naked in front of you. She walked and grabbed your hair, making you to look at her smug grin. 

“Do you want it?” You nodded and she smiled as her free hand pinched her nipple. “Beg for it”

“I’ve never begged in my life”

Natasha raised a brow and before you could know what was happening your back was pressed against the mat, the coarse material grazing your skin. She grabbed your hands and placed them over your head, grinning. 

“Believe me that you’ll beg for mercy”

You opened your mouth to say one of your smart-ass comments when she sucked your left nipple, making you to moan. With her knees, she put your leg apart. As one of her hand kept the grip the other went down your body, touching your skin. Your waist moved upwards, looking for friction when her long fingers found you clit. 

You closed your eyes, biting your lip in a useless attempt. You didn’t want to moan for her. As always, you were fighting to see who was the best. Nat’s fingers rubbed your bud in circles, making your legs to shake as her tongue was playing with your right nipple.

“Beg for it…or it’ll be worst” She threatened and you took a deep breath, shuddering.She went down and opened your legs, placing them on her shoulders. Her tongue flicked over your cli, making you to shout her name. 

Natasha put an arm over your waist for you to stop moving and continue licking while his finger teased your entrance. You whined when she moved away and you tried to push her towards your core, but she clicked her tongue. 

“Bad girl…”You moaned as her hand landed on your ass and you pouted. “Don’t try to blackmail me, dear…”

“Fuck…Nat, please. I  _need_ you” 

She seemed satisfied with your answer and went down again, sucking and licking, making you going crazy. Her fingers entered inside you and you felt the familiar knot in your stomach. You knew you wouldn’t last much longer if she kept doing that. Natasha flicked her tongue over your bud and your whole body tensed, feeling the waves of pleasure going over it.

Your breath was faltering and you body was shaking so Natasha started to pepper kiss over your stomach until you calmed down. Your eyes stared at hers hungrily and you grabbed her by her hips, aligning your clit with hers. She bit her bottom lip and started to rock her waist against to. Your mouths opened and soon the gym was full of moans and whimpers. 

Nat circled your neck with her arms, kissing you hungrily as she continued moving, your clit grazing hers. Your hands went to her breasts, pinching her nipples and making him to moan. 

“I’m… _fuck._ I’m so close”

“C’mon, Nat” You muttered kissing her neck and leaving lovebites in her soft skin. She moved her head back and cried your name, shaking as she came. Watching her like that was enough to make you have your second orgasm. 

You both laid on the gym’s floor, trying to catch your breaths and Natasha placed her head on her hand, looking at you as her fingers made circles on your skin.

“That’s what I call a training” You both chuckled and you leant to kiss her lips softly. She smiled and touched your cheek, looking at your eyes. “Does this means something to you?”

“Oh, no. I just wanted to fuck you on the gym’s floor” She rolled her eyes and you laughed at her ironic answer. “Of course it means something. I…i like you, Y/N”

“I like you too” You both kissed again when FRIDAY’s voice was heard over the room.

“Mr. Rogers asks if he can use the gym now that you’re finished”

“I don’t know” She purred pressing you against her. “What about round two?”


End file.
